The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 49
I glared at the girl, who was now chuckling evillly, her pale fingers curling the edges of her blond locks. She swept her fringes aside and put her hands on her hips, satisfied. “You’re an idiot.” I growled, “don’t you dare harm Charlie.” “Too late. Paulo’s after her." She said, sweeping the last few strands of hair off her face, "and he never, ever, fails." “Free them!” Zarana pointed at the captured, "or feel the anger of the gods!" I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Zarana reminded me of her dramatic dad, though she was way better than him. Well, at least she didn't live in a pinstriped suit. Yuck. “Let me see, nope.” Palmira smirked. Slow, steady beeps emerged out of nowhere, and Palmira glanced, annoyed, at the black watch on her arm, but her eyes suddenly glinted with joy. She looked back at us, a smile forming on her face. “Tsk tsk tsk,” She mocked, “Too bad you won’t live to see Olympus crumbling to pieces.” “Because it won’t happen!” Zarana yelled, her face filled with anger. Palmira simply laughed, her bony fingers covering her pink lips. “Now my minions, attack these demigods.” She said disgustedly, glaring at us, “and fulfill your destiny!” She turned around, glancing at us one last time with a smile plastered on her ugly face, and took a step back. “Attack!” A boy in the front row yelled, raising his silver sword, glinting in the light of the sun. Crying a battle cry, they ran towards us. “Vic.” I looked at the girl, who looked pretty darn nervous. She nodded and ran towards the opposite direction, wings spread, and soared into the sky. I glanced nervously at Zarana, gripping my sword tighter, and charged. I started slashing row by row, blasting lava at them. A girl around my age ran towards me, screaming, but I easily deflected her attack. From behind me, I heard a battle cry. I glanced back and saw a boy, running straight towards me. I tackled the girl as she ran towards me and she screamed, flying towards the boy. They dropped to the ground, unconscious, and I started attacking more of the idiots, raising armies of skeletons from cracks that emerged on the ground. Slashing and jabbing, I could see Zarana skillfully attacking them with StormClaw, lightning blasting rows of them. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my arm, and looked at it. It was bleeding from a nice cut, blood oozing out of it. I glared at my attacker, a girl with blond hair and a sly smile, kicked her face, and slashed at her. I yelled in rage, and suddenly the ground rumbled, shaking with power. I could feel heat bubbling up in my head, and suddenly the ground opened, swallowing most of them. I watched as they screamed, dropping to the lava below and drowned in the bubbling reddish liquid. “Cool!” I laughed. Zarana looked at me like I was an idiot, and I shrugged. “Together?” I suggested. “Together.” She smiled. I ran towards them, Zarana by my side, and attacked. In no time they were lying on the ground, either dying or dead, and I smiled in satisfaction. “We made it!” I grinned. She nodded, her face filled with pride, but it soon changed to horror. “Uh Al? There’s more of them…” She bit her lip. “What are you talking about?” I asked, still laughing. “That.” She pointed. My eyes widened, and I turned around to find an even bigger army, filled with demigods of all sorts. There were giants –three of them, I think-, bulky Cyclops, and hideous snake women, all smiling in satisfaction. “Not again…” I groaned. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page